Your Songs
by EmeraldWolf7
Summary: So I wrote a couple songs for this. It's about when Ally gets hurt by Dallas, only one person is there to comfort her. And so comes a lot of great songs! if you LOVE music, read!
1. Auslly

**Hey! So I thought I'd try something. Soooooo I was thinking… have you ever noticed that when people write song-fics, they NEVER use their own songs? I'm gonna change that! So all the song in this story are mine, but I do not own Austin and Ally.  
>Disclaimers:1) I Don't own Austin and Ally and 2) I DO own all the songs in here. I'll be looking for any song-stealers…<strong>

I ran into the practice room bawling my eyes out. _Why?_ I ask myself. He was so nice, and friendly, and always had on that cute little smile on his face. But I realized that was just a mask Dallas wore. I flashed back today to when … it happened. I was sitting at our arrangement place, a small park bench next to a bed of flowers. It was around noon when I saw him coming. His face had an angry scowl across it. "Hi-" I began to say before he grabbed y arm harshly and began to drag me towards the small wood in the center of the park and slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground. "How do you like me know, my little song bird?" he said and stomped off. I managed to force myself up and make it into Sonic Boom, where I know lay curled in a ball it the corner.  
>I lift my hand to the now swelling red lump that spread across my left cheek. It made me sob more. Suddenly I heard the door swing open.<br>"Hey Al- ALLY" Austin said as he rushed toward me. He sat e up and made me look into those deep, brown eyes. "Ally, who did this to you? Tell me!"  
>"Dallas…" I manage to choke out, barely audible. I know Austin wouldn't say stuff like "I told you he wasn't right for you" or " See? I was right all along!". Austin was a friend. A true friend. And not only my friend, but my partner. If we could survive the fight of staying on top in Austin's career, we could live through anything.<br>"Dallas. That-" I cut him off with my index finger. He didn't need to remind me of what Dallas was. I already knew. I threw y arms around him, pulling him from the crouched position he was in all the way down to the floor. He rested himself against the wall as I buried y face into his arms, filling my nose with his familiar sent. I could feel him gently rub his hand up and down my back, and soothing me with comforting words that promising that everything is going to be okay. Soon he begins to sing a lullaby and whistled a soft tune. Soon I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms and the soft tune he sang in his wonderful voice.

**So that's it! The next one chapter is going to have a song, but please review. The button that's right below this. Yes the blue one that looks like a link. No I don't know why it isn't green! Just hit it and type, okay?**


	2. Heartbreak

**Hey! Sorry my M button is all messed up! Sorry. This song is called **_**Heartbreak**_** and it's by me and my band, Forever and Always. If you like the song, I'll send our channel name on YouTube so you can see us. I'll do that if I get 20 reviews. K, here it goes.  
><strong> I was running through a meadow. The grass was green and was sprinkled with flowers. But soon a dark shadow engulfs the sun, turning the meadow into a haunted wood. I stood there in horror, watching Dallas emerge from behind one of the trees, holding a knife in hand, and I hear him wisper "I' not done, my little song bird."…  
>I wake screaming and drenched in sweat, shaking from head to toe.<br>"Wha- What's going on?" Says Austin, the blonde waking from his slumber, his shirt wrinkle from where my head had laid just moments ago.  
>"He's coming Austin. He's coming for me." I say, grabbing the comforter my dad must have laid there for us last night.<br>" Dallas isn't coming, Ally. Trish got a job at the police station and they let her take some guard dogs. Their guarding the house along with Trish. I don't think anyone will even try to get past Trish." He said soothingly, unclasping one of my hands from the comforter and held it in his own. But I still couldn't think of anything except the glint of the blade in the moonlight…  
>He pulled me into him, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. This surprised me, but I hugged him tighter. Right now, Austin was going through so much trouble to keep me safe, I knew I needed him. Right now, back then, and through this whole thing with Dallas.<br>He laid me down and wrapped his strong arms around me.  
>"You'll keep me safe?" I whisper.<br>"Always" he said, and I knew it was true.

The next morning I was woken up by the sunlight glinting through the window. And the soft sounds of Austin's steady breathing. I looked to face him. He was so handsome when he slept, with his golden blonde hair falling to one side, his lips bent in a slight smile, and the way his eyes moved under the eyelids.  
>"Morning," I say, as his eyes flutter open.<br>"About time," he says, a hint of joke in his voice.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"I've been up for a few," he shrugs.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"About 7:00 A.M. Here," he said handing me an ice pack for my bruise. "Come on,"  
>"Huh?" I say<br>"I figured if one good thing could come from this, it's a new song." He said. I shrugged. I guess he was right. I hauled myself up and sat next to him on the piano bench. After about an hour and a half I came up with this:

_I'm sitting here_

_On the highest roof I know_

_Your voice in my head saying "Why don't I just go?"_

'_cuz I didn't want you to leave me here alone_

_Well_

_I'm not about to go through another Heart-art break_

_My hearts already too sore from yours_

_I'm not about to go through another heart-art break_

_My hearts already too sore from your mistakes_

_Your saving grace is gone_

_That's why I sing this song_

'_Cuz I'm gone_

_Yesterday I saw you with that chick from school_

_She looked like she was making you drool_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm not about to go through another heart-art break_

_My hearts already too sore from yours_

_I'm not about to go through another heart-art break_

_My hearts already too sore from your mistakes_

_Your saving grace is gone_

_That's why I sing this song_

'_Cuz I'm gone_

_I'm gone_

_Yeah I'm Gone…_

"Well…"I say  
>"Your amazing" says Austin, staring at me with admiration. He pulled me into a tight hug. I turned my head and looked into those deep brown eyes. He began to lean in, and I closed the space with just enough length for our lips to meet. And that's when we heard the dogs start barking.<br>**OK what did you think? I have more. Here is what I'll do for a certain amount of reviews: 1= celebrate 3= thanks to each of them 5= next chapter as soon as possible 10= thank each of them with a private message 20= let you know my YouTube channel so you can see us 30= let you pick the song 100= choose 1 winner from a list of private messages on the subject of the next chapter after the 100****th**** review. So besure to hit the review button! **


	3. Sorry

**! Omg thank you to all my reviewers! So here it goes…**

"Stay here" Austin whispered "Hide" He got up, slipped out the door and shut it silently. I got up, walked over to the instrument closet, hid myself under a tarp in the back corner and waited. I was able to see almost the entire practice room through a crack in the door. Soon I heard the window creak open, and I saw him. He was still in his dirty cell phone accessory cart shirt. I saw something glint in his hand. A knife. Not just any knife. The same knife I saw in my dream. And then he began to sing. He sung the lullaby that Austin had sung to me last night. _How long had he been watching us? _I asked myself. Then he said something that scared me even more than the knife. I heard I'm whisper "I'm not done, my little song bird." I had to choke back a scream. My little song bird is what my mom used to call me before someone... killed her. How did he know about that? I often heard it in my dreams, but I never said it out loud. Than it happened.  
>I saw Austin jumped on Dallas's back. He knocked him to the ground and punched him in the face. But Dallas backfired and punched him in the neck, the face, and the side, and with a swipe of his knife, cut Austin's arm open. His final punch in the side knocked him off him. Than Dallas got up, jumped out the window and landed in a tree slid down to the ground.<br>"Austin!" I said as I ran out of the closet and over to him. He had countless bruises all over his body. He had two black eyes and the cut on his arm was bleeding uncontrollably.  
>"Ally…" he mumbled. I knew there was no way he would ever want to look at me again after this. Lyrics just began popping into my head. I formed them into a new song.<p>

_You and me, used to be so friendly  
>Until someone came between<br>Than it happened  
>You walked away<br>I said I was sorry  
>Well today I see you, walking down the street<br>and my heart skipped a beat  
>my feet they move, trying to get to you<br>And then I say  
>I'm sorry, so sorry for what happened between you and me<br>I'm sorry, so sorry, we used to be so close  
>I'm not happy, not happy for what happened between you and me<br>So baby won't you listen to me  
>Listen to me<br>Please  
><em>I sang it to him as I cupped his face in my hand.  
>"Ally…" he started. "Shhhhh…." I say.<br>"But Als…" He tried to continue. But I cut him off with a kiss. It's okay. He's been harmed 10 times as much as me, and he was trying to protect me. I have to face Dallas on my own. I can't let him get hurt more than this. I call Dez to come pick Austin up and take him to the ER. As soon as he left I put on my converse. I have to stop Dallas. On my own. And with that I stormed out the door and toward the park.


	4. Alone

I'm running now. My feet know where they need to go. Nobody hurts my Austin and gets away with it. And there's only one place Dallas would be, and I know it. My vision is so red from anger, I arrive at the park before I even know it. I walk over to the wood. I can still see the mark where I fell on the ground yesterday, even though there are a few footprints through it.  
>"So, Pretty Boy went home to his mommy and left you all alone now? That sounds just like him."It hit me like a punch in the chest. He's not just attacking Austin, who's probably lying in a hospital bed right now, but he's insulting him right in front of my face. I turn and lounge at him. This takes him off guard. I knock him to the ground and dig my heels into his face, making it bleed. I stomp my foot on his neck. I kick him in the head and knocked him out. My vision started to cool down. "Take that. And, if you ever touch him again, I won't hesitate next time." I kicked him in the head again for good measure. I walked toward the street and hailed a cab, and asked him to take me to Jackson Hospital.<p>

I walked in and asked the receptionist for Austin Moon. She instructed me to room 386. I walked in. Dez was eating a sandwich.  
>"What's up?" I ask.<p>

"Oh, just eating a sandwich." Said Dez, calmly.  
>"I mean about him," I say, pointing to the motionless blond.<br>"Um… Doc just said he got some bruises and cuts, especially the one on his arm" Dez said, stuffing his face with sandwich.  
>"I got it now, you can go home," I state. Dez gets up and skips out of the room. I pull up a chair next to him. I brush his hair out of his face. He mumbles something like "<em>Ally, five more minutes."<em> New lyrics pop into my head._ Man, this is a great day to write songs._ I begin to concoct a new song and sing it like a lullaby to a small child. 

_I rest my head, in your arms  
>The beating of your heart, with no alarm<br>You make me feel so safe, you make me feel so warm  
>and now I'm at your door<br>And I say  
>If I only one more day, one more day with you<br>I would spend it in your arms  
>and before you have to go I just want you to know,<br>I love you, yes I do  
>but now I have to go, cuz<br>I don't want you to leave me here  
>Alone!<br>yeah, I don't want you to leave me here, alone  
>So don't leave me here<br>Alone_

"Austin, don't go. Promise me," I whisper  
>" I promise, Als,"he said, before the drugs pulled him into a painless, dreamless sleep.<p>

**Review! My song is called alone, and I own it all! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! A special thanks To Yellow_r0se for all her wonderful comments! Please leave me ideas for future stories and chapers!**


	5. 30 reviews reward

**Hi! So I got 30 reviews, and here are the songs you can choose from, some are the whole songs, others just samples. Sorry I didn't write, I was waiting for 30 reviews. Here are 3 songs for you to choose from!**

Strong  
>People said<br>when it happened  
>that I would come Crawling back<br>straight into your arms  
>but I didn't need you, I didn't need you from the start<br>soooooooo  
>I'll stand strong, I'll just be me, I'll be myself, and then you'll see<br>that I don't need you, I just need me  
>And finally I'll be set free<br>I'll stand strong, I'll just be me, I'll stand alone, and then you'll see  
>That I am fabulously, statistically happy<br>admit your wrong, that I was right  
>no you'd never admit it, not in your life<br>I know your wrong, admit your wrong, that I was right  
>so I'll stand strong and be myself tonight<br>Tonight  
>alright<br>Toonight

Rising  
>Chorus<br>Come on the sun is rising  
>Your mystically defying me tonight<br>we'll be alright  
>Tonight the stars are shining<br>Finally aligning  
>and pointing to you<br>Your eyes are my lighting  
>your poems and your writing<br>Only if you knew  
>That baby I love you<p>

Maybe  
>chorus<br>Maybe we can go  
>and live in the paintings of Vangoh and Picasso<br>Maybe we can go, and dance on the lyrics of this song  
>so sing along<br>and maybe you can be my baby  
>and see<br>all the adventures  
>you can have with me <p>


	6. Come ON!

OMG! I only Have 2 reveiws for the song choice, and so far it's tied! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. maybe

**Sorry it took me so long, but im on summer vay cay so ill update All of my stories every week. Toodles. Umm I decided ill do all of the songs based on the number of votes each one gets. PM me, review, whatever, I'll review your stories, anything. You guys are like my best friends. Here it goes.**

_Beeep... Beeeeep… Boooooooooooooop… _"NO!" He was gone. I cried. I couldn't hold it in, I couldn't stop it, not that I would try to. I lashed out. I hit the wall and my hand screamed in pain, but I couldn't feel it over the pain that already engulfed my heart, swallowed it like a black hole swallows light. I never got to tell him I love him. He never got to live his dream. I fell on the floor, and I pulled out the knife I always kept in my purse to help me defend against robbers/ muggers. But there was something my knife couldn't protect me from. This was the same blade as in my dream, the one Dallas had. It had spilled blood once, It would spill it again. I raised the blade to my arm and cut, cut, and cut again. Then I collapsed on the floor. A bloody hand scooped up the blade.  
>"Would you have done this if I died? Answer me!" It was Dallas. Of corse.<br>"No."  
>"Well then, you can have this back."<br>And then he jabbed it through my heart. And I didn't even try to stop him.  
>I woke up screaming. I couldn't see anything. My chest hurt right where he stabbed it. I curled up in a ball and sobbed. <em>They're getting worse.<em> Every night it gets worse. And every night I wake up alone in my room at sonic boom, since my dad's snore could be heard across the neighborhood. Then someone touched my shoulder.  
>I screamed.<br>I jumped up and attempted to sock whatever it was in the face, but it blocked it hand grabbed my shoulders. Someone put their head on mine and looked into my soul with deep brown eyes.  
>"Ally, it's me, Austin."<br>I would have punched him for sneaking in if he weren't so nice. He hung his arm around me and snuggled me down in a comforter. I felt so warm in his arms, that I fell asleep. Too bad it wouldn't last.

I woke up covered in his sweat. He was using me as an Ally bear. I quietly slid out from under his arms, mostly because I desperately needed to use the bathroom. Soon after I crawled out, which was not an easy task, I may add, he fell on his face and started drooling. Not exactly attractive, but I was just glad he didn't do that on me. I walked into the bathroom to change into the extra clothes I kept at the store, found out Austin actually did droll on me, and curled my hair. As I was, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move out of the now agar door. I guess it was just Owen or Austin getting up. II walked out but Austin was still asleep, so I assumed it was Owen. But wait Austin wasn't drooling anymore…  
>"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The idiot screamed as he jumped from the shabby inflate-a-mattress and grabbed me pulling me down and tickling me, making me scream-laugh.<br>After he stopped he held me in his arms, whispering nonsense in my ear until he begged me to make him pancakes. I pulled out my camp cooker, and made a gigantic, 10 pancake size breakfast for my little 9-year-old-inside-a-15-year-olds-body. As he saw it his mouth drops open, and Screamed "AUSTIN LIKEY!" and grabbed it out of my hands so fast, it fell on his face, and then on his pants. He started unbuttoning his jeans.  
>"NO! ABSOLUTLY NO PANTS BREAKFAST!"<br>"awww…=("  
>"No!"<br>"Dang"  
>I walked into the bathroom and got some paper towels. I wiped off his face.<br>"You have a little bit of syrup right on your forehead." He said with an odd smile. "Here. I got it."  
>Slowly, he reached up his hand and slowly walked his fingers up my face and delicately wiped It off.<br>"There." He whispered. And that's when I kissed him. And kissed again. And again. Now, this make out session was had no smut, or intentness, or any of that, but I had a giant weight lifted off mine and his shoulders.  
>"I should spill pancakes on me more often." He said with a goofy smile.<br>"We should go to the boardwalk." I said slowly.  
>"Oh really? The stubborn Ally Dawson asking to go to the beach?"<br>"Well I guess you just have a way of making me loose." I said.  
>"Well then, lets go!" He hopped up.<br>Austin hopped in his neon red Mustang. He started it, and I gave him a weird look.  
>"Wha?" he asked.<br>"Aren't you still fifteen?" I said accusingly.  
>"Shh." He said jokingly and pulled out.<p>

The drive there was absolutely beautiful. The pine trees, the warm air, the way my hair flapped in the wind. But my favorite thing was Austin. The way when I closed my eyes and basked in the sun, he smiled, the way when we heard his song on the radio, we both sang along, and after we both laughed. And then I stood when we pulled up in front of the boardwalk, I offered to go get some ice cream.  
>"Okay, just don't be gone too long." He said as he kissed me. I giggled weirdly. He laughed. I walked up the boardwalk and took a turn to the right. I bought Austin chocolate and me vanilla. I walked a little bit back until I was on a little bit of a abandoned walk. It was shaded, and right on a corner, and nobody was around, so it felt kind of creepy. Suddenly I heard footsteps. And then I felt something hit the back of my head, and all I remember was watching the ice cream hit the ground before I blacked out.<p>

I woke up chained and naked to a wall. I felt so violated. Then something else hit me in the head again. I felt so alone, and I could only manage one clear though. An image of Austin, eating a sandwich and being disobedient to the rules. A little melody, a sliver of a song, began playing in my head. My fingers moved in the way they would on the piano.

Maybe we can go  
>And live in the paintings of Vangoh and Picasso<br>Maybe we can go, and dance on the lyrics of this song  
>So sing along<br>And maybe you can be my baby  
>And see<br>All the adventures  
>You can have with me<p>

I felt something go inside me, and I remember hearing screaming, it could have been my own, and then blacking out… again.


	8. Found

**Hi! So Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I revised this like 40 times, so sorry. Umm some T-Rated content in this, so feel free to skip this chapter if you want. But read and enjoy! =A!**

The wilting flower. That was all I had left from Ally. The flower that she had put in her hair that last morning, gloe4r5wing a vibrant yellow, had wilted half its size and lost its sun-like color and wilted to a silent squash color. One of the leaves fell off and drifted softly to the floor. Tears followed. _Where are you_? I wanted to scream. _Where did you go_? I felt it ripping at me, scarring me from the inside. 3 days. 3 days she's been gone. She disappeared. That's it. This was the last thing they found of hers. A lone flower on the ground. No one else would have noticed it, but I saw it, lying there on the ground nest to tiny specks of dried blood, black as night, staining this once peaceful place. I cried. This was too much. I loved her, and now she gone somewhere, being tortured and hurt, or is it possible that she had already been murdered in some brutally hard way…  
>No! Ally's stronger than that. She would have fought before she would have <em><span>ever <span>_given up. But I feel so useless here, just sitting around. I knew she was out there somewhere. She's still there, still fighting, and I know she will never back down. I wiped the tears from my eyes. _Hang on Ally, _I thought as I wiped the red streaks off my face with my sleeve, _I'm coming._

"Stop! Stop! Please! I beg of you, just stop!" I tried to scream, but all that came out was squeaks as I got bashed again and again by men as I'm chained, helpless, to the wall. My clothes were shredded by merciless hands, my skin pale and bruised, my body thin and violated. For the first few days I tried to fight, but then I had gotten to me. I had barely eaten since I got here, and what I did eat was just stale bread with filthy water. My hair was in a mess, and I just laid there now arms hung above my head, body crumpled in a heap. This was torture. I wanted to die. I'd given up, but unfortunately my assailants hadn't. There were 5 men, there face covered in masks, but that was all that was covered. There hand slapped and spanked and hurt, but they never stopped. Once an hour, when the bell rang, they came, until they left a long time later. They didn't come every hour, but though out the day they did. _Austin… hel-_ that was all I was able to think before I got slapped in the face by another assailant.  
>"we'll be back." And then he said some highly offensive things, but I was to hurt to care. <em>I'm so sorry Austin, but I can't hang on any longer. I love you. <em>And soon the edges of my vision began to go black, and I fell into a peaceful, dreamless darkness, and I knew that I wouldn't be waking up.

"Where is she, Dallas?" I screamed. He was trying to escape my death grip, but I was twice as strong as him and with the adrenaline flowing through my veins, he wasn't going anywhere. I had his arm around his thought, and he knew as well as I did that he did that it would only take one flick of my arm to break his neck. Either that or he would suffocate soon enough. He just smiled his devilish smile and glared at me. I began to wonder if Dallas wasn't right in the head. Well of course he wasn't, or he wouldn't have nearly killed me or hurt and kidnapped Ally. I squeezed harder.  
>"Where is she, Dammit!" I screeched. He gurgled, obviously aware of his depleting supply of air, and made a noise I never would have expected him to make.<br>"Ding, dong, ding, ding!" he laughed. Well, he obviously thought I was an idiot, but I'm not.  
>" So, the old church, huh?" His eyes grew wide; obliviously surprised I figured it out so quickly. I released him, and then I kicked him in the chest and ran off, hopped in my car and hit the gas. <em>The Church! How did I not think of it sooner? <em> This Church was over 200 years old, with a bell, a graveyard, a dungeon- A DUNGEON?! _ALLY! Here I come! _I made a sharp right turn and arrived at the church. _Ally_, I thought.

_I'm here. _


End file.
